


Le dieu inconnu

by Dilly



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, Gen, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est venu prévenir Athéna qu'un grand danger la menaçait... (parodie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dieu inconnu

**Le chevalier inconnu**

 

Les bois noirs, agités par un vent puissant, ombres chinoises découpées, laissaient s'envoler leurs feuilles fuyantes sous un ciel riche de phosphorescence et de halos stellaires.

 

À travers les montagnes, les vallées et les gouffres, filait le chevalier inconnu, partiellement dissimulé sous une cape.

La vitesse sculptait son corps aérodynamique. Ses longs yeux d'une couleur rare luisaient d'une pureté qui n'avait d'égale que la parfaite géométrie de ses traits. Il courait, bondissant, homme-félin sautant par-dessus les précipices aussi aisément qu'un enfant franchit à cloche-pied les cases d'une marelle, et de tous ses gestes se dégageait une envoûtante impression de puissance.

Un instant néanmoins il fut freiné dans sa course folle, alors qu'il escaladait une falaise, luttant contre le vent. Du fin fond de l'abîme qui s'ouvrait sous ses chausses une rafale surgit, horrible comme le bâillement de Typhon. Sa chevelure courte mais toujours animée d'un mouvement harmonieux se dressa telles d'ardentes flammes, et son manteau gris aspiré vers le ciel dévoila une courte tunique blanche, serrée à la taille, ainsi que deux jambes à la peau imberbe dont les mollets, recouverts de lanières croisées, évoquaient les temps héroïques.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas laisser Éole le démoniaque ralentir ma course ! », souffla le jeune homme.

Alors, tout empli de volonté superbe, son beau visage se courba et on eu dit que le sang qui brûlait dans ses veines s'évaporait au-dessus de sa peau en une aura dorée qui transcendait son être tout entier… Non, il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer, ou même de prendre du retard. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait était précieuse ! La rafale, vaincue, retomba, et d'un bond le mystérieux chevalier fut au sommet de la falaise et put reprendre sa course.

Il courait, courait encore sans reprendre haleine, conscient de l'importance de sa mission, messager envoyé par Phanès, le dieu le plus ancien, afin de prévenir Athéna de l'imminent danger qui la menaçait… Il ne craignait ni la mort ni la douleur, il connaissait la beauté de l'obéissance à son seigneur, comme la laideur du sang. Telle était leur fatalité tragique, à eux, chevaliers des guerres mythologiques, d'endosser le mal pour purifier la terre et protéger les plus faibles.

Telle était la beauté du chevalier inconnu, dont l'élégance de l'âme se reflétait dans son corps longiligne et gracieux, aux muscles fins. Nulle grossièreté, nul vice ne corrompait son cœur noble et généreux, nulle passion mesquine, et s'il lui arrivait de s'emporter, d'orgueil ou de rage cruelle, s'était toujours avec toute la grandeur de son âme digne.

Enfin, au terme de son périple, le manoir Kido apparut devant lui, majestueux et énigmatique. L'inconnu était parvenu au terme de sa Quête, il allait pouvoir prévenir les vaillants chevaliers d'Athéna, le monde pouvait encore être sauvé !

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, un mélange de percussions, de cuivres et de synthétiseur vint envahir le parc, annonçant l'approche de trois énergies étranges. Mais… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Pétrifié par la surprise, le chevalier grec ne put contenir un cri de samouraï éventré. « NANDA ? NANDA KOLEWA ?? »

Un ado en combinaison stretch 100 pourcents années 80 venait de surgir dans les airs, fanfaronnant sur une sorte de planche de surf volante. « Je suis Daichi ! Le chevalier du Renard ! »

« Et moi c'est Sho, du Toucan ! », s'exclama un autre avec une armure de Sentai rouge et un casque à bec bleu.

« Quant à moi, tu peux m'appeler Ushio, guerrier de l'Espadon ! »

« Nous sommes les Chevaliers d'acier !!! »

Pendant qu'ils évoluaient dans les airs comme des mirages 2000 un jour de fête nationale, un majordome chauve fit son apparition, qui courait après eux en gesticulant. Il stoppa son agitation des plus burlesques et manqua de perdre son équilibre par la faute de cet arrêt brutal, apercevant avec étonnement la tenue du Chevalier Inconnu. En une fraction de seconde, les petites pupilles noires de ses grands yeux blancs considérèrent les cils de deux centimètres, prirent en compte la jupe romaine, les chaussures à talons et ailettes, les boucles d'oreilles à pendants et les cheveux qui flottaient en de délicates vagues sur les joues roses.

« C'est pas vrai ?! », gueula Tatsumi. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore chopé un travelo dans le parc !! »

Le valeureux chevalier inconnu écarquilla les yeux et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe.

« Mais… mais… »

Non… Ce n'était pas possible…

Il devait rêver…

« Allez, on t'emmène tout de suite au poste de police ! », fit le majordome en l'attrapant par le col.

 


End file.
